


speak with animals

by zereshk



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zereshk/pseuds/zereshk
Summary: Somebody's hand is going to cramp and somebody is going to die of impatience. Heebum is not a deus ex machina.





	speak with animals

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a spell from D&D (Heechul has sadly only played the video game versions).

“Hyung, does it feel okay?” 

If Heechul wasn't dying of frustration, he would be more amazed at how Kyunghoon can have that doe-eyed expression while his fingers are up Heechul's ass. He has already made Kyunghoon come once with his mouth to make him relaxed, which in hindsight was a bad idea since Kyunghoon is now in no hurry working him open. Small and gentle explorations, which are usually nice, but they have been at it for ages and Heechul isn't exactly known for his patience. He didn't envision this torturous carefulness when he suggested a change in their usual positions. 

It's not that he doesn't enjoy Kyunghoon's absurdly long legs wrapped around his waist urging him to go deeper, or pinning Kyunghoon's wrists to the mattress while he squirms and moans under him. Fucking Kyunghoon is definitely among one of the top ten experiences he's had since their relationship started—waking up with Kyunghoon takes the top spot. 

But because Kyunghoon is good at everything he tries, and because he's already proven to be exceptionally good at getting fucked, it must mean that Kyunghoon is exceptionally good at fucking too. It's only logical. And Heechul really, really wants Kyunghoon to fuck him. With his dick. Preferably right now. But Kyunghoon seems to be content driving him to madness with his sweet, slow pace moving his fingers in steady thrusts. 

“I'll tell you if it's not, Kyunghoon-ah, I promise, but as blessed as you are, I don't need this much preparation” 

“But Heechul hyung, I want it to be good for you,” he says, pouting with his brows furrowed. What Heechul hears is “I want to be good for you”, and his heart throbs almost in sync with his dick. 

“You know that everything you do you do well, so stop thinking so hard about it,” Heechul assures him, aiming for Kyunghoon's weakness. It pays off. Kyunghoon reddens at the praise with the flush of the earlier orgasm still staining the high bones of his cheeks. “I'm going to add another finger then," he says, with a determined set of his mouth like he's facing a challenge. 

Heechul wants nothing more than to flip them over and ride the Kyunghoon–ness out of him, but every time he tries to push up, to buck his hips, Kyunghoon presses his palm firm against Heechul's body and he is too horny to be more stubborn. Kyunghoon claims he needs to concentrate, which is a load of bull. Heechul can't even fist his own dick, poor thing. 

Kyunghoon works his third finger in, almost scissoring, giving a satisfying amount of stretch, and twists his fingers back and forth. Heechul clenches around them, savouring at finally feeling fuller, feeling that slight pleasing amount of discomfort. But Kyunghoon, panting quietly with his hair sticking damply to his forehead, continues to diligently stroke him inside with no sign of his dick getting in the picture. Heechul wonders how his brain hasn't melted at this point. When Heechul feels Kyunghoon's fingers slide out only to push them back inside again and curling them, a knuckle brushing against a sensitive spot, he lets out a specially loud curse. 

“Shit, did I hurt you? Should I add more lube?” 

“No, you bastard, but are you going to finger me until I come or are you actually going to fuck me?” 

Before Heechul can even begin to understand Kyunghoon's inarticulate noise he makes as a response, the door slams open and Heebum saunters in. 

“Heebum, what the fuck?” 

Kyunghoon, still knuckles-deep inside of Heechul, flicks his his gaze rapidly between where his fingers are occupied and Heebum. 

“Bok peed next to my food bowl. I've lost my appetite and thought you should know that your beloved cat is suffering in his old age” 

“I'm fucking suffering right now, and didn't I say not to open the bedroom door when I have someone over?” 

“Please, that someone has been Kyunghoon for a long time now,” Heebum says, rather catty, and leaves just as fast as he came. Surprisingly spry for his supposedly old age. 

“Hyung, did you just have a conversation with your cat?” 

“Let's just say that Heebum and I have a special bond. Now, can you please just fuck me?” 

Kyunghoon scrunches up his face in what appears to be confusion, which Heechul can understand, thinking can be hard sometimes. He should have told him earlier but it required a long explanation and— 

Kyunghoon sneezes.


End file.
